


Heartache

by Fansquirreling



Series: Angels on the moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Family Feels, Emotional, Heart Attack, Honestly I have no idea who else might be in the story, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Stiles family feels, Takes place after that stressful season 2, This is all just coming out of my ass at this point, alpha pack, heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansquirreling/pseuds/Fansquirreling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of an argument, Stiles receives some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time doing Fanfiction of any kind. I'm pretty nervous to see if anyone likes this at all. And a little nervouse to see if anyone even read this. I hope you like! I'll try not to make it too heart breaking and maybe throw in some action as well. Honestly, we will see where this goes and whatnot. Maybe I'll split it up into parts of a series if It gets long enough and people like it. 
> 
> *Shits pants at the thought of someone actually reading something I write*

It’s not that Stiles liked getting pushed around and beaten on by Derek. Definitely not. Being fragile and of the non-supernatural variety just does not sit well with being roughed up.

It’s just, Stiles has a knack for getting under peoples skin. Derek being one werewolf in particular that he has gotten exceptionally good at pissing off. It became like a natural habit to just push back with his one line of defense. Biting wit and his deeply honed skill of sarcasm. Skills that he has been crafting and molding for a lifetime.

To stiles, it wasn’t personal. In fact, he was pretty sure Derek knew he liked to push his buttons half the time and just went with it for whatever reason. This time of course was no different, although, it was getting rather heated. Stiles doing his usual digging to find out more about the apparent imminent danger of a looming Alpha pack.

He was honestly just trying to help. To find out as much as he could about the pack and see what kind of dirt he could get. Stiles knew that an Alpha pack coming to scope out a new Alpha could mean any number of things, most of them being dangerous of course. Because what was his life if he wasn’t fighting for his life every other day?

The snooping wasn’t entirely the problem with Derek. Of course, Stiles may have gone and shot his mouth off about Derek not being very good at leading a pack not knowing at the time that all those self-esteem challenged betas he had bitten pretty much up and left him to find a new pack. 

So yes, if there was one thing Stiles did not excel in, it was having good timing. In reality, nothing in his life had perfect timing. Everything came at him in the worst possible time when he least expected it because that’s how life is sometimes. This day in particular being full of bad timing starting with the whole “Piss Derek off at the drop of a hat” slip-up. 

Being the people person that he is, Derek started with his ever original wall-slamming bit. Gotta give it to him for clinging to the classics.

~

Stiles backed up as Derek grabbed him by the shirt color and punched the wall of his bedroom.

“Really Derek, we have to stop meeting like this. I might start to think you don’t like me or something”

Derek growled “You’re going to shut your mouth and listen for once instead of constantly opening that mistake on your face.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open a little and gave a small smile. “Oh come on you and I both know-”  
With that, Derek jerked Stiles forward and slammed him back up against the wall, still growling.  
“Okay sorry, you really need to work on-” Another loud growl as he raised his clenched fist.

Stiles glanced past Derek, “Right, shutting up.”

Dereks face hardened as he took a sharp breath before speaking again.  
“If you are going to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong because you think it will protect your stupid best friend so be it, but do NOT question how I handle my business. Next time you so much as joke about how I run my pack, you will have a dent in your head to deal with instead of your wall.”

“WHAT?! you dented my wall? You idiot, my dad is going to kill me when he gets home from work and sees that crap. Maybe if you didn’t do stupid impulsive things like go around punching holes in peoples walls I wouldn’t question your every stupid move.”

All Stiles could think as he was saying all that was “shut up, all you ever do is make things worse”. And clearly, by the look on Dereks face, things were about to get way worse. At the moment though, Stiles didn’t realize how true that would become as Derek was throwing him across the room.  
He hit the ground with a hard thud and Derek was already yelling obscenities and threatening to rip his throat out. I mean yeah, he knew Derek wouldn’t hurt him, but he couldn’t help but think that their fights have never been this bad.

Just as Derek was reaching down to grab Stiles and punch him, someone rang the doorbell something furious. Derek paused and looked at his fist and dropped it immediately. Looking back at Stiles, he let out a deep growl and a strained sigh.

“This isn’t over Stilinski. I’ll be up here when you get back.”

Thanking god, or whoever just saved him from getting his face smashed in by one grumpy werewolf, Stiles attempted to catch his balance as Derek thrust him to his feet and pushed him towards the door.  
“hurry up.”

“Oh, sign me NOT up, psychopath.”

Stiles hurried out the door before Derek could change his mind about punching him and made his way to the door.  
~  
Whoever was outside was getting a little doorbell happy that it had gotten annoying by the time Stiles reached the front door to answer it.

Stiles swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip a little when he saw who was at the door, because he was paranoid and there could only be a select few reasons why this particular officer is visiting him at home when his dad would have no problem swinging by on his own most days. Sometimes he cursed his own brain for putting things together like that, but he clenched his fist and braced himself for the inevitable. 

“Stiles, there is no easy way to say this-” Oh god. “It’s your father, he’s had a heart attack and he’s in the hospital. Stiles...he’s in bad shape.”

Just like that, Stiles’ heart sunk to the floor and he could feel his face getting hot. It was probably beet red by now, curse his pasty complexion.  
He took a step back and slammed the door just as the officer was about to say something and leaned up against the door, emotions crashing on top of him all at once and blurring his vision.  
Stiles’ eyes started to burn as he ran his fingers through his short hair and his mind started to race, keeping the beating of his own heart in close second.

This couldn’t be happening. He cant lose the only parent he has left.

Stiles doubled over and as the tears came rushing forward, spilling down his face, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Looking up, he saw an uncomfortable-yet concerned looking Derek trying to...comfort him? He must have heard from upstairs, darn those wolfy powers of his. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh for a split second in his head because Derek just looked so lost. 

Stiles decided it was enough uncomfortable contact for one day and started to pull away, pretty much gross sobbing at this point. Strangely enough, Derek didn’t give up. He grabbed Stiles into a tight hug and held on. Not taking no for an answer.

Who was Stiles to object? He was completely losing it at the thought of not having his father in his life. So he gave in and started full-on embarrassing weeping into Dereks Shoulder as if nothing had just went down between them upstairs, not that the whole situation had even crossed his mind since he opened that door, his father was his life. His direct link to all his mothers beautiful secrets and memories. The thought of losing him was too much to bear.


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems heart pains are contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this chapter from Dereks POV, because I find that I'm not the best writer and some things might come across as harsh and/or drastic. I really like this chapter and I'm not as scared to post it as I was for the first chapter. I really hope you like it. and I really hope it's not terrible. I kind of just pound these out and don't go over them. So sorry for typos or if it gets a little hoopty and out of place. let me know if you like the way I'm going with this! Feedback is always a plus!

It’s not as if Derek went around wanting to hurt everyone. He was completely aware that he looked extremely rough around the edges. It comes with the life he leads and the things he’s dealt with. Of course, the things he has been through also has lead to anger issues that have been harder to control since he came into Alpha-hood. He knew that the people he has been surrounding himself, he chose. He chose them all for a reason. Derek would never let anyone else in unless he felt they needed to be there.

In a way, these people had become his anchor. Unfortunately, they also set him off at times. Which is why he often finds himself slamming Stiles and his loud mouth into the wall. Out of all the people he surrounds himself with, Stiles would probably be the one he would never want to hurt the most. Yeah, he’s a human, but at least Allison would know how to defend herself if Derek got mad at her. Which, in all honesty, he really wouldn’t mind slamming her into a wall and punching her in the face for constantly attacking him and his pack recently to feed her stupid vendetta. 

There was something more though, more reason to not hurt Stiles. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it. It was simply put that he had no urge to hurt him. He knew the spastic teenager only meant well despite him constantly shoving his nose where it doesn’t belong and never just shutting his mouth when he should.

Which is what really scared him about his anger issues as of late. It’s like the wolf inside of him was raging to break free and take control. It was a primal thing that wanted nothing but to assert it’s dominance in a violent way that he hadn’t yet gotten control over. It absolutely terrified him to be quite honest. Something he would never admit to being out loud to anyone.

So as he stood there fist clenched, eyes a blaze and teeth growing sharper by the second, he was thankful the the sound of the doorbell ringing had pierced through his raging thought process and stopped him from what he was about to do. If it hadn’t, he would never be able to forgive himself for hurting one of the few people he truly cared about.

~

After shoving Stiles out of the room he vowed to not let it get that bad when Stiles came back from seeing who was at the door. He just couldn’t let it happen again. He would find a way to suppress the wolf within for the safety of everyone.

So he sat and waited, trying to slow his heartbeat and get rid of all the wolfiness before Stiles got back. He looked at the wall that he had caved in moments ago with his fists. He was kind of embarrassed that he let that happen and promised himself that he would tell Stiles he would fix it as soon as he could.

The incessant ringing finally stopped as Derek heard stiles open the door. Even from here he could hear Stiles heart speed up a little and it made Derek stiffen and slowly move from the bed to the door. His stomach twisted into a big churning knot when he heard the news of Stiles’ father.

As the door slammed, Derek rushed out to where Stiles was and he could feel his heart explode at the sight of him backed up against the door looking like he was ready to fall apart into a million little pieces. If there was one thing stronger than Dereks newly elevated anger issues, it was how much he hated seeing people he cared about in pain.

He moved closer to Stiles, thinking about his family situation, and it made his heart ache just knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. Derek was not good at comforting people. When his family died, no one was really there to help him grieve. It was just him and his sister, who was just as broken up as he was. So, he was a little emotionally retarded when it came to people in pain because he had never really learned how to be there for anyone but himself. That’s how he had taught himself to survive. Don’t expect anyone to be strong for you, you only have yourself for that.

So it was a little awkward leaning over to the steadily deteriorating Stiles and putting a hopefully comforting hand on him. Which seemed to catch the boy off guard. He started to pull away from Derek but something deep down just could not let that happen. He took Stiles in his arms and held him as tight and as close as he could without hurting him. If there was something he never wanted to do again after that moment, it was hurt Stiles. 

Derek couldn’t bear to see him so broken down and lost. He was sure it would kill him or make his heart explode just knowing that he was in that kind of pain. He was determined to try and take this burden from Stiles’ fragile shoulders. Resting his chin on the top of Stiles’ head he gently rubbed his hand over his back. Strangely enough, it felt less awkward that it had at first. Like comforting anyone was natural for him or something.

It seemed like the sobbing would never end, and a part of Derek didn’t blame Stiles because he had been there. That feeling of possibly being the only one left. The feeling of being perpetually alone in the world. 

He just couldn’t let this happen, he had to do something and he had to do it fast. But the only thing he could think of was that he had to pull it together for Stiles and be strong. He had to be the one to get Stiles to the hospital as fast as possible. Nothing else mattered right now. Not the fight, not the Alpha pack, nothing. The fight seemed lightyears away now as he pried Stiles shuddering body away from his by his shoulder. He held him about a foot away and took a short breath before speaking.

“Listen, I know you’re upset but you have to get to the hospital. Your father is going to be fine, you know how strong he is. A little heart attack isn’t going to take him down that easy.” 

With that he pulled Stiles back in and hugged him one last time before saying, “Let’s go.”

So he put Stiles in the passenger seat and shut the door. Stiles was still crying as he revved the engine and sped off as fast as he could towards the hospital and didn’t slow down once until they got there.


	3. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a panic attack and they discover an interesting development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, SO sorry this is late! I said I would get the new chapter in yesterday but my sister caught me off guard with a ton of stuff. I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for the fact that I'm terrible with dialogue. Truly I am. Hopefully I will make up for the blatant lie of posting yesterday by doing something as soon as I wake up. Yes, I haven't slept yet and it's almost 6 in the morning. kill me. Enjoy my loves! <3 again, sorry if this is poorly written.

Perhaps it was the fear of losing his father, or perhaps it was the fear that he hadn’t made his father proud enough in time. Whatever it was it was grabbing hold of Stiles and it refused to let go. He could feel his heart speed up to an alarming rate as they reached the hospital. It certainly wasn’t the speed they were going. Stiles was thankful for Derek and his speeding habit. No, this was something else grabbing hold of him. It took him by the heart and it refused to let go. It was familiar.

It was a panic attack.

His mind in a race with his pulse to see who would win, Stiles thought back to the last time he had a panic attack. The day he found out his mother had passed.  
Those thoughts certainly weren’t helping as now he was gasping for breath. He could feel his whole body shake uncontrollably and he reached for the door handle to give it a squeeze. He needed something to hold on to.

The tables had turned and suddenly he needed an anchor instead of his best friend.

Derek sped into a parking space near the entrance and came to an abrupt stop as Stiles clutched his head in his hand and closed his eyes, trying to focus himself and stop freaking out. It seemed and impossible feat and he wasn’t sure it would ever go away. All he wanted was for this nightmare to end. He could feel a firm hand on his shoulder and he heard Dereks voice in a twisted haze. It was as if he was passing out and his body was being pulled through space and sound.

“Sti-s...Stil-s!” He felt Dereks other hand on his chest and he knew Derek was trying to calm him down but he just couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that his own body was turning on him.

“Stiles, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” And just like that suddenly he could focus enough to hear Dereks words. He began to try and focus again to get his heartbeat down when he realized he could already feel his body get calmer. It was as is all of the fear and pain was being drained out of him. He felt a warm, uncomfortable tightness in his chest getting smaller and he looked down to see that Dereks hand was still resting there.

Stiles looked up to see Dereks concerned face drained of color. He looked absolutely terrified.

Stiles looked back down where Dereks hand was as he felt his body finally stop violently shuddering and immediately looked back up at Derek, pulling away his hand from his chest.

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with your arm?!” He said as he held up Dereks hand.

There was a cloudy dark patch slowly creeping up Dereks forearm. It was swirling and slightly pulsating as it slowly started to fade the further up it got.  
~  
Derek looked down at his arm with a look of confusion and grazed his fingers over the dark swirling splotches.

“I...I’m not sure. I mean, I know that werewolves can take away some physical pain, and alphas can usually take away most physical pain. I didn’t really have anyone to teach me all the tricks of the alpha trade, but I don’t think I’ve heard of alphas being able to take away emotional pain.”

He moved his hand across the clouded area and his hands went over Stiles’, which was apparently still clutching to Dereks pretty tight. Stiles must have realized it is well and pulled his hand away a little quicker than Derek expected. They sat there for a second not looking at each other before Stiles spoke.

“Oh...uh...Well, I’m still sad and upset. But I’m just somehow...calm I guess. Maybe Alphas do have that power and you just didn’t know it. Kind of handy if you ask me. I was about to vibrate right out of my body if I didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen first.” He paused and looked down to his lap and then reach forward and placed a hand on Dereks arm, giving it a small squeeze.

“Thank you.”

Then Stiles saw something he had never really seen before. Hell, He wasn’t sure it even existed, and it seemed he was around supposed mythical creatures on a regular basis.

Derek...smiled. It was a small smile, and only for a second before hardening into his everyday angry-face. 

“Come on, lets get you inside.” Just then his heart sped up and simultaneously, Derek reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Everything is going to be alright. We don’t have to go in if you don’t think you can. But you don’t need to freak out, I’ll be right there if you need me, I promise.”

Just like that, his heart started to slow and for a split second, he did feel like everything might be okay. And it wasn’t Dereks super Alpha powers calming him down this time.

It seemed Stiles may have the anchor he needed after all.

Stiles brow furrowed a little and he looked off into the glass doors of the hospital.  
“No I-I think I can do it. I kind of have to. I have to be there for my dad. I have to stay strong for him. Lets go.”

When they got out of the car Derek was by his side in an instant and they walked up to the hospital doors. Stiles stopped.

He bit his lip, clenched his fists and walked through the door and didn’t breathe until he found Melissa at the nurse station filling out some information on a clipboard. 

“I uh...”

“Stiles!” Maybe it was just Stiles, but it seemed as soon as she looked at him her face changed. It got a sad, concerned motherly look that worried Stiles to no end.  
“You’re here for your father, he’s right down the hall. Come with me. I’ll fill you in on some of the details the way.”

She came around the counter and started to lead them down the hall.

“Now, your father is okay for now, but he’s in bad shape. I understand if you don’t want to go in right away. He’s not really in the talking mood right now.”


	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the hospital go different than Derek expects. And later, cutting some onions for dinner turns out to be a little harder than Derek thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first. This chapter is a little longer than usual to say I'm sorry for all these blatant lies about when I'm going to post. Stuff with sister happened and then this chapter gave me a little trouble writing. Dialogue, once again, just isn't my forte. So There's a little extra and a little "I'm sorry" For being a total liar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really starting to love this story myself. Keep in mind that the Title will remain the theme for the remainder of this part of the possible series. ;]

Derek set his jaw and prepared for the worst as they made their way to the hospital room. He didn’t know if his heart could take seeing Stiles so broken down again. It physically hurt knowing someone he cared about was hurting. All he could hope was that if the time came, his weird Alpha powers could take away Stiles’ pain.

They reached the door and Melissa turned to face them and look at Derek.

“Sorry, family only right now.”

Derek let out a low, almost inaudible grow. Stiles must have heard it because he slapped him in the arm before responding to Scotts mother.

“Oh come on Mrs. McCall, you can’t make an exception for me? I...I need him with me.” And with that he flashed her his best sad puppy dog eyes, and Derek could see her crumbling under the look. He honestly didn’t see how she could say no. It’s was a pretty hard look to say no to, but he would never admit that to anyone of course.

She let out a deep sigh, “Oh god alright, but he can’t stay in long. The head nurse is coming soon to check his meds and see how he’s progressing. And I’m not going to be the one to explain how a non-family visitor got past me.”

So they proceeded through to see his father. Which in all honesty, didn’t look like himself. It was strange seeing a usually strong authority figure looking rather ill in a hospital bed. He was passed out pretty hard so Derek pulled a chair right next to the bed and motioned for Stiles to sit in it.  
He could hear the boys heart flutter a little every now and then and he could see he was struggling to hold back more tears.

Derek felt a pain deep in his heart at the sight and without thinking, he reached out his hand to Stiles’ and squeezed but didn’t let go. He wasn’t quite sure why he did it,, but it just felt like something he needed to do. He needed Stiles to be okay or else he wouldn’t be. As much as he would deny it to anyone else, Stiles was kind of the core of their little pack. He was always figuring things out and helping Scotts dumb ass from the beginning with no help. He needed him to be okay.

~

“He’s waking up, if you want I can step outside for a little so you can talk.”

Stiles nodded so Derek reluctantly let go of his hand and stepped right outside the door, shutting it quietly behind him.  
He listened in.

“Dad? Dad” His voice was shaky.

“Son, it’s okay. I’m fine I promise.”

There was a sniff and a small gasp for breath and Derek could tell Stiles was crying again.  
“Dad I-I can’t lose you. I was so scared when the cop showed up at the house. I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”

Derek could feel his eyes start to burn and water and he reached up to try and stop it before it started. There’s no way he would let so kid and his loving father make him lose it. Not today and not tomorrow. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel bad for his situation either. He would just have to suck it up and be happy that Stiles still has his father.

“Stiles listen” He paused, he seemed to be getting a little winded. “ I already know what you’re going to say to me but you listen to me because I’m your father. First, you need to know that I’m fine. I’ll be okay. No little heart attack is taking me down without a fight. Second, I want you to go home. I don’t want you to see me like this in the hospital. I should be out of here in a couple days. The hospital will call if anything happens.”

“But Dad-”

“But nothing is going to happen. You have no reason to worry anymore I promise. but you have to promise me too. Promise me you’ll be okay. I can see it all over your face that you’re stressing out and you don’t need to be.”

There was a long pause and Derek was certain that Stiles was going to sit in there arguing until he got his was until Stiles finally broke the silence.

He let out a long, defeated sigh. “yeah okay, fine.”

“No, promise. you know I’m stronger than some wimpy heart attack. Go home and play video games and eat junk food like a normal teenager.”

“Fine I promise.” He let out another sigh. “I love you dad, don’t ever scare me again or i’ll...i’ll do something you’ll hate. Oooh! I’ll pour out all the Jack Daniels right in front of you! Better yet, I’ll chug it myself!”

“I love you too Stiles, but if you ever do that, I’ll kill you. and then ground you. Forever.”

~

The drive back to Stiles house was a quiet one. Of course, Stiles was the one to break the silence.

“Derek I-” he tripped up a little before continuing, “Thanks for everything today. You didn’t have to stick around. I just don’t understand why you would even want to. But...I guess I’m really glad you did. I mean if I were you I would have shoved me out at the ER and sped off. I mean who likes hospitals, they smell weird and their almost always depressing and-”

“Stiles.” Derek looked over at him, his face hard. Then suddenly, it softened and he smiled.

“Shut up.”

And just like that, the car was silent once more for the rest of the ride home. But for the first time in a while since before all this craziness began, Derek saw Stiles smile a little. Seeing his face with a little life in it again was like a weight being lifted off of Dereks chest. Instead of pain in his heart there was something more. Something else that wasn’t there before. It was warm, and Derek wasn’t sure he could pinpoint what it was exactly, but it was something he hadn’t felt before. Not for a long time at least.  
~  
They pulled up to Stiles’ house and Stiles got out. Derek wasn’t sure what to do so he just stayed in his car.

Leaning down into the car again he smiled slightly. “You wanna come in? I don’t know if I can handle being home alone right now. All I’ll do is sit around thinking about everything. I mean, yeah, I’m probably going to do that anyways. You know how my brain is constantly moving at 60 miles per hour. but at least if you’re here it might distract me a little. I’ve got food! Do you take bribes?”

“Stiles.”  
“Yeah yeah, Stiles. Shut up."""" He said in his best grumpy voice. “Just get your moody little werewolf butt in my house and eat my food.”

“I was just going to tell you to stop asking stupid questions, but if you put it that way...” Derek leaned over his console till he could reach where Stiles was leaning in and smacked Stiles on the back of his head before getting out of his car and Following Stiles into his house and to the kitchen.  
~  
Derek had been thinking as he watched Stiles cook Dinner for them. It was about something that had happened when they were at the hospital. Stiles had done something that just didn’t seem like the thing he would do.

“Can you chop the bell peppers and onions for me please?”

Derek nodded and did as he was asked.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong? Need me to show you the ropes on vegetable chopping?” He teased.

“Back at the hospital. When your dad asked you to go home.You didn’t really protest. I don’t know, it just didn’t seem like the thing you would do. If you had it your way, would would be sleeping on the floor every night if you had to.”

There was a bit of dead air for a few minutes before Stiles finally answered, “That’s just it. I wanted to protest until the sun exploded. Lord knows I would have. It’s just, I do really love my dad. And he just had a friggin heart attack. I just...I don’t know. I feel like a burden a lot to everyone. My dad especially. I just didn’t want to be a burden by not doing what he wanted this time. He means a lot to me because he’s pretty much all I have left, and I don’t want to disappoint him.”  
Derek chopped down rather hard on the onion at that last part and cut his finger wide open. 

“Ouch, damn it!” He said, grabbing his finger.

“Oh come on, I’ve seen an alpha claw through your chest from your back and you’re gonna cry over a little cut that’s probably already healed?” He laughed a little and elbowed Derek a little and went back to cooking.

“I’m not crying, it’s the onions you idiot.”

But it wasn’t the cut on his finger that actually was already healed, and it certainly wasn’t the onions.


	5. Stiles & Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to state that I did something a little different in this chapter. It's not just from one POV. I switch between Stiles and Derek. That aside, another slightly longer chapter for your reading pleasure! I'm sorry I'm not updating every day but I promise to never go over three days without updating! and if I do feel free to verbally assault me in the comments.
> 
> On that note, this chapter is alright to me, first the HP reference and let me tell you, at the end, I SERIOUSLY had to refrain myself from a total mean girls reference. I can't not quote mean girls on a daily basis, it's like totally the rules of feminism you know? 
> 
> One last thing before I depart, I'd like to formally thank any and all people who have been reading this. I was so scared to post anything but now I'm glad I did even if it means only one person actually likes this. At least I made one person happy <3
> 
> Alright, I'm going to stop inducing vomit and leave you to read this chapter! Enjoy my lovelies! <3

On a scale from 1 to hanging out with Scott and Allison together, dinner with Derek was a little past Scott and Allison and right there next to Coach and his weird obsession with Greenburg. Stiles could admit that it was sufficiently awkward, but what did he expect from Derek Hale?

Of course, now that he really thought about how the entire day had went, he wasn’t quite sure what he really could expect from Derek. The guy actually showed some...compassion. He was there for Stiles when he was ready to fall apart.

Stiles had kind of expected Derek to slip out of his window when he heard what went down at the door with the officer. A part of Stiles wouldn’t have blamed him either. He had been a total gross sobbing wreck. Instead, Derek stayed. He even held him, which was weird and kind of just different really. He hadn’t had much physical contact with another human being in oh...ever.

Not that he was totally willing to admit it, but it was kind of nice. For once, instead of feeling a little threatened by Derek, he had felt safe in Dereks arms. 

Truthfully, if Derek hadn’t been there for him, Stiles wouldn’t know where he would be right now. Suddenly, sitting across the table from him became less awkward and more comfortable. He was glad Derek was still there, and he hoped he would stay a while after dinner. Mainly because it would help him to not stress too much about his dad.

 

“I uh, I wanted to thank you again for everything today. You really didn’t have to...help. I guess I owe you one.”

He watched as Derek didn’t say anything, continuing to eat, which he was surprisingly eating in a well mannered way. Stiles always pictured that he ate like a pig. Or, at the risk of being cliche, a ravenous wolf.

“I’m just saying, you could have just left if you wanted and I apprec-”

“Stiles.” Derek growled.

Stiles let out a groan, bracing himself for the coming onslaught of verbal abuse that he was accustomed to.

“I wouldn’t have just left you here like that.” He glanced up at stiles and his face looked almost...hurt. He took another bite and paused before speaking again. “It’s really hard for me to say but”

Stiles watched and saw as he struggled to find the words to say to him.

“I- couldn’t just leave you here knowing how upset you probably were. Believe it or not, I have a heart, and it doesn’t like seeing people I care about like that.”

He was so confused. First of all, this was the longest conversation he had ever had with Derek. Second of all, did he just hear Derek Hale get emotional?

For once in his life, Stiles was at a loss for words. He had been shown a completely new side of Derek that he was pretty sure hasn’t been seen since before his whole family had died. He wasn’t sure how to respond so he did what he did best.

He avoided it and maybe he would wake up and today had all been one stressful weird dream.

“So uh- that cool new wolfy power of yours is pretty neat. I don’t think I’ve read up on anything like that yet. Sounds to me like borderline witchcraft. Maybe you should apply to Hogwarts!”

Perhaps that was the wrong choice to go down that road, leave it to him to say the wrong thing at the right time. Derek just looked frustrated and his good ol grumpy self as he stood up with his plate and disappeared into the kitchen. Stiles waited a few seconds to smack his own forehead in the comfort of his own lonesome dining room and then decided to get up and follow Derek and maybe try to say the right thing for once.

When he got to the kitchen Derek wasn’t there. He had left. Stiles smacked his forehead again and cursed his own life decision making skills.  
He dropped the plate on the counter and ran outside to see if he could catch up with Derek, but by the time he got there he didn’t see Derek anywhere.

He decided to go find him so he hopped in his jeep and sent him a text before pulling out of his driveway.

Hey I’m sorry. Here’s something you might not believe: Sometimes I’m bad with words. please lets talk.

And off to the old hale house it was.

~

Derek knew that just leaving was probably not the best choice he could have made, but honestly, he didn’t know why he had said that to Stiles. He had never really been very open with anyone about anything. There was just this part of him that wanted Stiles to know that he would be there for him if he needed. Even if Stiles wasn’t up for being there for him if he needed, the least he could do for Stiles was take away some of the burden. He took out his vibrating phone and read the text from Stiles and it only made it worse. Everything was just such a stupid mess

He couldn’t stop kicking himself still for being so open and...vulnerable with Stiles. Which, in his book, vulnerable was parallel to dead and stupid.

So naturally his first line of defense towards anything emotional was to just get the hell out of there before it had gotten worse. All this stuff today with Stiles and his emotions were making him emotional and it was just unsavory. So he bolted. To the only place he could go really. His home. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t the best place to go after a day like today. But clearly he had gone way past thinking clearly and straight into crazy territory.

Crazy as it had all seemed, he still felt bad for leaving Stiles alone after he said he’d stay. He thought he would probably never stop kicking himself for that one.  
He was almost half way to his old house when he heard a familiar honk behind him and saw the lights flashing.

damn it.

Despite him wanting to avoid life at all costs he still slowed down a bit as Stiles pulled up to him with his window rolled down.

“Slow down and talk wolf boy. You’re not gonna get off that easy after what you just said. And if it’s true, you really will stop and talk.”

He smiled to himself and sped back up.

“Hey, no! Stop! please? Oh come on I said please!”

Derek came to a stop and so did the Jeep. Stiles hopped out and walked over to where Derek was.

Stiles punched him in the arm.

“Ow, oh come on, are you made of stone or something? Not fair.”

“What do you want Stiles?”

“I want you to stop being such a boob for five seconds and talk to me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you just called me a boob. What are you five?”  
~  
“I’m serious Derek. Look, I’m sorry about how I handled that back there at my house. I just didn’t know how to react you know? It’s like, I’ve only seen you one way the entire time I’ve known you and then wham! You come out of left field with this new Derek today and it caught me off guard.” And then, out of nowhere it hit him. All of the stuff that happened today and everything that was said between them. He could hear everything between him and his father.

Stiles couldn’t help but think that it must have hit Derek pretty close to home with his own family being gone and he couldn’t help but feel like a total idiot for not even realizing it. It was strange thinking of Derek as anything more than that scary werewolf who constantly creeps on people.

“I’m sorry if me changing the subject back there made you feel like I wasn’t grateful for what you did for me. I really am. So please please please come back and stay with me a little longer. I’ll try my hardest not to drive you nuts and we can talk more if you want to or not talk if you don’t want to. It’s just, after seeing this different you today, I don’t want you to be mad or upset with me. and I...I guess I kind of need you right now.”

Stiles went a little red and stared at his feet and just shut up so Derek could finally say anything. If he even wanted to after that massive word vomit. after a minute he heard nothing and looked up. Derek wasn’t there.

“STILES.”

Stiles spun around to find Derek sitting in the car.

“Well, get in loser. The car isn’t going to drive itself.”  
~  
When they returned home, Derek could feel Stiles' heart hit the floor when he opened the front door.


	6. Derek & Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek come back to Stiles' house to find a few unsavory Developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Sorry this took a little to get to you guys! I'm finally better and not drugged up so I was able to pop this bitch out for you. I hope it satisfies. Finally a few things I'm sure you've been waiting for in this chapter! 
> 
> One heads up though, I might be getting some surgery done sometime next week which means no writing for me! I might write a ton ahead of time so you guys aren't stuck with no updates but i will let you guys know as soon as possible!
> 
> Anygay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Stay precious.
> 
> OH! and one more thing! I have a tumblr if you guys want to follow for updates on this or anything else i write in the future! it's fansquirreling.tumblr.com

“Noticed anything missing yet?” Derek called to Stiles in the kitchen as he flipped the dining room table back on it’s feet. He was sniffing around while putting things back where they belonged and decided that the people who did this weren’t human. It smelled of wolf. Derek was certain it was the Alpha pack.

“Not that I see, just keep putting things where they look like they belong." Stiles looked out to where Derek was helping clean up. “I finished the kitchen, I’m going to go check out the damage in my room. Hopefully they didn’t touch it.”

Derek snapped his head around to Stiles standing in the doorway. “I’ll come with you.”

Stiles let out a little laugh and brought up his hands. “I’m sure I’ll be okay. It’s just down the hall and I think whoever did this is gone. Besides, I’m sure you would be able to hear their heartbeat if there was a criminal hiding out still.”

He let out a short sigh and shook his head reluctantly, but remained alert and decided to clean up a little closer to Stiles’ room. He wasn’t about to slip up and have something happen to Stiles. Especially with the strong possibility of this being the work of the Alpha pack. He couldn’t let anything happen to Stiles, not on his watch.

Derek was propping up some picture frames when something from Stiles room perked his ears up. He stopped what he was doing immediately and rushed to Stiles as quickly as he could.

“What’s wrong? I heard your heart rate pick up. Did you find anything?”

“It’s uh...” Derek saw Stiles shrug slightly and hold out a torn piece of paper. Derek snatched it.

We’ll be watching. 

Derek ran a clawed finger over the symbol below the message and let out a low growl. The Alpha symbol from the door of his house.

“Derek? Derek, what does this mean? What do they want from me? I’m just a human, I-”

“Stiles stop.” Derek crumpled up the not and threw it in the trash can. “They must think you’re the weak part of the pack. They must want to take everyone down until they get to me. Don’t worry. You’re not leaving my sight until I figure something out to get them to leave us alone.”  
~  
“Yell if anything happens and I’ll be out in a second, okay?” Derek said to Stiles as he slipped off his shirt, preparing to get in the shower. Stiles couldn’t help but catch himself staring a little. The guy was freakin’ perfect after all.

“Uh yeah. no problem” He replied as he turned to go sit in his desk chair.  
Stiles had decided to do some more research on the Alpha pack while Derek was in the shower to see what more he could find out. He was a little freaked out by the note but he felt better that Derek was here with him. It was like he had his own personal bodyguard, which kind of made him smile just thinking about it.  
The big bad wolf keeping him safe at night while the monsters in his closet were creeping on him. He could really get used to this Derek. The Derek that wasn’t trying to intimidate him, the Derek that wanted to make him feel better who was even kind of nice. Hell He had seen him smile. 

Stiles was fairly certain no one had seen that in a good long time. That got him thinking about Derek and his family. He wanted to know what they had been like. Not everyone that had died had been werewolves. It hurt thinking about what Derek must have gone through and must still have to think about with his whole family just...gone.

He wished he could take away the pain and be there for Derek like Derek had been for him. Stiles wanted to keep making Derek smile. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure he knew how really. I mean, yeah, Stiles knew how to make everyone smile. But everything that he said that made other people smile usually made Derek want to punch him in the throat. Surely he would figure it out. After all, every now and then he was great with thinking on his feet.

He realized he wasn’t going to get any research done at this rate so Stiles decided just to get ready for bed instead. It had be a long day and he couldn’t wait to be unconscious in his nice warm bed. Then he realized...

Oh crap, where is Derek going to sleep.

He started to panic a little at the thought of sharing his bed with Derek. 

Was there some sort of bed etiquette? What side would he sleep on? Did he have to put on more clothes than just his boxers? What did Derek sleep in? What if he sleeps naked? oh god.

Thankfully, before he had a chance for his thoughts to go any further Derek came rushing out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

“What’s wrong? Your heart it’s-” Stiles watched as he sniffed the air and looked around the room. He looked back at Stiles and Stiles knew he was busted. 

“Oh.”

Crap. Derek and his stupid wolfy powers could smell arousal. Which was currently getting worse as there was an almost-naked, soaking wet Derek standing in his room, dripping on his floor.

Derek kind of just...backed out back into the bathroom again. 

Oh god he knows. He totally knows.

Stiles tried to calm himself down. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about his attraction to guys. Yeah he made a joke here and there and it was all fun and harmless, but he didn’t talk to anyone about it because he was kind of scared to. He had developed a thing for Lydia so it was kind of easy to just avoid and pretend it wasn’t true.

He decided to throw on some pajama pants, take off his shirt and just go to bed before Derek got back out. Once again he would avoid whatever had just went down and pretend like nothing happened. Stiles was already almost passed out when Derek came out of the bathroom. He barely felt him slide into bed next to him. He smiled to himself as he felt the warmth of Derek next to him. It was perfect and heavy and safe.

No monster under the bed or in his closet, or even more plausible, hiding in the tree outside his window, would dare try and come after him with the big bad wolf standing guard. Or perhaps laying guard or...or...  
~  
Derek slipped into bed as quietly as he could. Stiles was almost asleep and he didn’t want to wake him and risk an awkward situation after hurrying in when he thought he was in trouble when he was just...aroused, for whatever reason. 

He tried to push it out of his mind as much as he could. 

Derek was just about to turn over onto his side when Stiles made his way over, invading his own personal space. He left out a low growl that stopped abruptly when Stiles nestled his head into Dereks chest. Who was Derek to mess that up. The kid had a stressful day and he didn’t need some grumpy werewolf waking him up and making sure he kept to his side of the bed.

No. Derek gave in. It was something about the way Stiles looked all curled up into him that just broke him down. He gently wrapped an arm around Stiles and fell asleep just like that.


	7. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings nothing but awkward situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This one is alright, hope you enjoy it! Not sure where I stand currently on the Gerard-deaton-morrell cliffhanger from the season two finale. I'm not sure if I want to use it. at least not in this part of the story. I mean, this may turn into a series in which I might use that as a part of it. Or I will come up with something entirely new, which I love doing and I'm sure you will not be let down by that.
> 
> Either way, you'll have to stick around to find out ;] I might be out for a day or so here soon depending on what happens tomorrow. I'm not quite sure just yet. but I promise not to leave you guys hanging for too long!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors or things that don't make sense. I don't really look over anything so sorry!
> 
> Hope you like! ^_^

Stiles knew one thing, he never wanted to wake up. He was half asleep but slowly and quite reluctantly waking up. He felt so warm and comfy it was almost like-

Stiles practically leapt upright in his bed, wiggling his way out of Dereks arms. Startled, Derek jumped almost as high.

“Um...uh. I gotta go...wash my face?” With that, Stiles slid out of bed leaving Derek sitting there.

He shut and locked the bathroom door behind him and leaned both hands on the bathroom sink, staring into the mirror, wondering just what the hell happened. He stood and rubbed his hands on his eyes, wracking his brain as to why he just was a little close for comfort with Derek Hale.

Yeah, he was attractive and all, but Stiles was sure he wasn’t attracted to him. There was no way. Could it even be possible? Was he so used to being roughed up by Derek that the thought of being snuggled by him just completely ridiculous? I mean, there was certainly a large part of Stiles that would not mind it at all. He’d never cuddled with anyone before and it just seemed like a lot of fun. No, he couldn’t think about this. He would just go back out and pretend it hadn’t happened. I’m sure Derek was just as freaked out as he was. And Derek would never talk about his feelings for the most part. Except for the little he had shared recently with him.

No, He had too much to worry about with his dad and the Alpha pack that was apparently stalking him for some stupid reason. He wasn’t even sure why that was friggin happening. It was Derek and his stupid wolves they wanted, not some stressed out teenager with ADHD and a knack for sarcasm. It just didn’t add up and Stiles wished it would all just go away.

After “Washing his face” Stiles let out a soft sigh, gave one last look in the mirror and braced himself for the awkwardness that was sure to come. Why was his life a constant battle?

 

Stiles let out the breath he was holding in when he saw that his room was empty. At the same time it kind of freaked him out. Derek said he wouldn’t leave me alone until everything with the new pack was taken care of. His heart began to race and he ran out of his room and to the living room to look around. He heard a noise in the kitchen and stopped short.

His face grew hot as he slowly moved toward the kitchen. 

It was...Derek. Cooking. Derek Hale was cooking breakfast in his kitchen.

“Calm down, you might as well be crapping your pants right now. I said I wasn’t going to let you out of my sight until this was over and I wasn’t joking. You know me, not too good with the jokes I guess.”

Stiles slumped against the counter and let out a groan. “God seriously? You scared the crap out of me, I thought the alphas were back for round two or something. And seriously, when was the last time you cooked anything? Move over, I’m not letting you burn my house down.”

Derek threw up his hands in defeat and stepped away from the hot stove. “It’s not my fault you get scared of your own shadow. And I don’t want to hear it, breakfast is going to be delicious no thanks to you. It’s done.”  
~  
They sat in silence for a bit as they ate breakfast, and Derek was right, it was pretty delicious. He didn’t really eat breakfast at all. His father was always headed to work early and he had school. Even dinner was a rarity around the house these days. It was nice to just sit down and stuff his face. On second thought, maybe he should think about slowing down and chewing before swallowing. Stiles noticed Derek starting to stare with a look on his face.

“What?” Stiles said, mouth full of food that was slowly escaping back onto his plate. God, he was such a vision sometimes. He really did wonder how he’d gone so long being single. He threw Derek an apologetic glance and decided to take smaller bites from now on.

After breakfast they Derek washed the dishes while Stiles did the drying. Stiles being not the swiftest person in the world, ended up dropping a plate and having it shatter everywhere.

He spazzed and knelt down to pick up some of the bigger pieces of the broken plate and ended up slicing his hand open.

“Ow, jesus rollerblading christ. I’m such a friggin idiot!”

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him upright. He grabbed a towel and placed it over Stiles hand to slow the bleeding till they could find something to patch him up with.

“Lord, I think I’m going to have to make you just sit in the corner and not touch anything. If the alphas don’t get you, you’ll probably just kill yourself before they can.” Stiles winced a little as Derek gently pressed his hand down on the wound. “Sorry, where is your first aid?”

He moved to where Stiles pointed and opened up the medicine cabinet to pull out the first aid box.

“Derek wait.” He paused and looked back at Stiles, who was staring down at his hand, confused.  
“My hand, it doesn’t hurt.” He watched Derek hesitate before moving his hand away from Stiles’ and removing the cloth.

Nothing. Not a scratch or a scrape. Like it had never happened.

“Whoa.” Stiles pointed at Dereks darkening skin on his hand. “What the hell? I thought you could only take away pain, not heal them completely.”

“That’s what I thought too. There must be a reason. I’ve never been able to do it to anyone else before.”

Derek started to clean up the mess and Stiles decided to sit down on the couch and try and think about everything he had read on werewolves and alphas. He was coming up short. There had to be some explanation as to why Derek was able to do the things he’d been doing lately. First the panic attack and now the cut? It couldn’t be a weird coincidence.

Stiles was pulled out of his train of thought when Derek plopped down next to him on the couch. It made him smile when he realized how quickly he’d forgotten how nice it was having someone here with him. Lately he’d been especially alone with his dad getting his job back and Scott being help hostage by his mom since the whole thing with Gerard. Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t want to be around mopey Scott anyways. He pretended to be fine with the whole Allison thing around everyone else, but since they were best friends, Stiles knew he was taking it pretty hard.

Yeah, he wanted to be there for his best friend, but jeez, the boy was a bit of a baby. At least he had been in a relationship. All Stiles had was internet porn and his own hand. Which is definitely not something he should be thinking about with a super sniffing werewolf only seconds away.

“Stiles.” Crap, busted. Ugh.

“Yeah? What? What did I do?” he stammered. 

“Calm down, jackass. I’m not sure, but I think I know what is going on.” Derek looked undeniably uncomfortable with every passing second. “But it requires a sort of...awkward conversation.”

CRAP.


	8. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING. Please still love me! I hope this chapter is enough to where you guys aren't too mad. There has just been a lot going on with me. Normally despite all the daytime shit I deal with I will stay up all night if I have to just to write the new chapters for you guys but I find that lately I haven't been able to stay awake from all the medication and stress and stuff.
> 
> So I'm really sorry! Luckily I had some time tonight and forced myself to stay awake just so I could get this to you! I really like this chapter and I hope you do as well! Sorry for any mistakes or runons or shittiness in advance, you know I don't look it over lol. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible!  
> Without Further ado,  
> Enjoy lovelies!

Derek felt uneasy. Not at the idea of what was more than likely happening. Rather, he was uneasy with the thought of letting Stiles down or even frightening him away. He was uneasy with the idea that yes, his inner wolf had chosen Stiles, but Stiles was a human.

Human meant that Stiles didn’t have an inner wolf. That meant there was a large possibility that Stiles would reject him. Derek was never good with rejection, no matter how good he was at pretending he was stronger than it. 

It was like when Erika and Boyd told him they were leaving his pack. Yes, he made it seem like he was angry with them and he didn’t need them, but on the inside he was screaming and wishing he could just tie them up and make them stay. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to put it, but whatever way you put it, it just emotionally and sometimes physically hurt when people in his life decided they didn’t necessarily want to be a part of his life anymore.

As of recently, he found, if there was one person he did not want to do without the most, it was Stiles. And maybe it was because he was human specifically, that he liked having him around. It was a change from the constant supernatural aspect of his life. Not to mention the kid had kind of grown on him with his wit and sarcasm. 

So yes, Derek felt uneasy. He didn’t want to be rejected and he didn’t want to be left alone. He was always so alone.

This all brings him back to why he was sitting here, on the couch with a guy he had sort of grown fond of somehow, in a raging awkward silence. He had let Stiles in. Let him in on his theory of why all this weird stuff had been happening with his alpha powers, and it would even explain why they were targeting Stiles. They had seen it, or most likely even smelled it, before he had even realized what he was even feeling. He supposed there were plenty of perks like that to being in a pack with all alphas.

Or perhaps he was just an idiot and couldn’t see what was right in front of him.  
~  
“You...you what?!” Derek watched as Stiles bit his lip in a rather distracting manner and they both shifted in their seats. To Derek, Stiles looked painfully uncomfortable and Derek started to get worried that this would probably not end well. It was his life and the mere thought of it made him feel like his heart was being rung out like an old used dishcloth. He swallowed his heart hack down into place for the time being and shook his head.

“Why would your wolf...thing, or whatever, why would it choose me?” His eyes drifted down to Stiles’ lap as he wracked his brain.

Yes, there were the obvious reasons, at least to him. Stiles was Good looking, and although his decision making skills were debatable at times, he was intelligent and clever. So for Derek, it wasn’t hard to see why, but he was sure Stiles would reject him. and if he was smart enough to see that, why wasn’t his wolf? Unless there was something else that the wolf saw in him, he was certain he needed to brace himself for the worst. Even after this mornings...events.

Crap, he just remembered that little incident. Stiles had ran out of there so fast, he practically left his boxers floating in his wake.

He swallowed again, forcing his heart back to where it belonged, picking at his fingernails he looked back up at Stiles. Who was clearly growing impatient at Dereks lack of an explanation. He just didn’t know where to start. It was a delicate situation and he knew that if he said the wrong thing it was sure to go sour. Derek had never been one to say the right thing either. 

“I know it might be hard to understand, I’m not sure I fully understand it either. I mean, no one really was there to prepare me for something like this. But it is the most likely thing to be happening here. Please don’t freak out, I know it’s a little weird and I’m kind of freaking out a little too. I’ve never really found that one person and I guess I don’t think this could be all that bad, you know? I know I’m probably the last person you would want to be with, I mean I’m kind of emotionally retarded and I’m pretty good at being an asshole not to mention a creeper and-”

“DEREK.”

Derek stopped and looked up, a little lost look creeping over him. He had started rambling and he was shaking slightly from being nervous. What had Stiles done to him? It was like he caught the Stiles disease and couldn’t control his own basic emotions. His heart was raging, ready to explode in anticipation of what was going through the other boys mind. He wished he was someone else, someone better that Stiles could deal with, maybe even love. Why did he have to be this emotionally stunted person?

Just then, he felt Stiles grab his hands and squeeze them.

“Derek, you’re right, I am a little freaked out. I mean, I don’t know what to say about all this. I don’t know how I feel about...this, with...with you. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be lucky to get someone like you, I mean you’re practically perfect. I can’t even imagine you thinking I’m the least bit attractive when you can look in the mirror and see all that. I guess what I’m trying to say is that yes, I know what you’re thinking, and no I’m not going to leave you or ignore all this anymore. But I can’t promise anything will happen. If we can confirm that this is a wolfy thing, then I’m willing to try and see where it goes. I’m just scared.” He watched as Stiled looked down and pulled away slightly.

Derek felt his heart get all tingly as Stiles looked back up at him with those big brown doe eyes and bite his lip a little again before continuing.

“I just... I’ve never been with anyone. Ever. There is so much I don’t know. What if I let you down? What if your wolf does want me, but It’s not enough for you? What if...what if I’m-”

He saw Stiles cheeks get red and he looked away from Derek, his eyes watering slightly. “Not enough.”

Derek felt his stomach knot and his eyes start to burn. He could feel every word coming out of Stiles’ mouth hit smack-dab close to home. He felt his heartache and knew that they were one in the same. Two broken pieces, a perfect fit.  
He leaned forward and held Stiles as tight as he could without breaking him even more.

“You’ll never be not enough any more. I promise.”

And just like that, it was the absolute truth. He would do whatever it took so Stiles would never feel inadequate ever again. He knew how awful that felt and he knew that he wouldn’t stand for letting Stiles feel that as long as he could help it.


	9. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets ready for his father to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I would have liked to get this to you sooner, but either way I hope you like it! I enjoyed this chapter and I think the next one will be a little crazy. maybe, maybe not. We shall see! Lemme know what you think!

It was about mid-day when Stiles decided to start tidying up the house. His Dad was supposed to be home later that night thankfully. He didn’t want his dad to come home and stress about the house or anything for that matter.

As much as he didn’t want to, he would have to tell Derek that he needed to leave around when his dad got home whenever he woke up from sleeping. Derek had been passed out for a while now since Stiles had woken up. He had stayed awake all night to make sure no one tried anything after he thought he heard a noise.

Stiles knew it was probably going to be strange not having him around all the time at this point. So much had happened between them in such a short amount of time. It was like Derek had this whole other side to him that he didn’t let anyone see. He was glad he had been shown this other side. It was certainly less painful.

He was cleaning off the coffee table when a low rumble startled him and he jumped. He stood still and it stopped for a short second and started back up again. It immediately sounded familiar and he looked over at the couch where Derek was passed out. He was growling in his sleep. Unfortunately it didn’t look like he was having too great a time.

Stiles moved closer to him and sat down to where Derek was now writhing and growling. He slowly rested a hand on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair slowly, trying not to wake him.

Dereks reaction was almost immediately calm. It made Stiles smile a little and his heart felt warm just looking at him. If it was somehow possible, Derek had become even more attractive in his sleep. It felt so surreal knowing he could say that now and Derek wouldn’t punch him in the face.

He had thought a lot about their conversation and what it might mean. He was a little scared of the thought that someone might actually give him the chance to try and make them happy and he would actually have to keep up with it. Stiles didn’t want to disappoint Derek more than anything.

If there was one thing Stiles didn’t like, it was disappointing people. He had done enough of that recently to his dad with getting into all this mess. Mostly he was tired, but he hoped that everything would die down for at least a little. He hoped the alpha pack would hang back for a while and formulate a long drawn out plan or something at least. This whole “leaving notes” thing was really creeping him out.

He didn’t understand what there endgame was but he honestly didn’t even want to think about it. 

Stiles shook it from his mind, gave Derek a quick peck on the forehead, and went back to cleaning.  
~  
When Stiles was finished with everything he could here Derek begin to stir in the living room. He turned on the stove and walked into the other room.

“Mornin’ sunshine. Not to seem like I’m throwing you out or anything, but my father is going to be home in a little and he might find it a little weird to see you here half naked on his couch. I’m not opposed to partial nudity myself but just thought I’d let you know that in about 5 it might become an issue. So I say, slap on some pants and roll on out.” Stiles flashed a quick grin at Derek, who had clearly only been half listening from his sleepy haze.

“Yeah, totally. Can I just go back to sleep then?” He groggily rubbed one eye and reached out an arm grabbing at Stiles, who reluctantly laid down half on top of Dereks half-asleep form.

Stiles let out a groan but didn’t get back up. “You can’t do this to me, my dad is going to be here any minute now and he’s going to shoot you right in the face if he sees us like this.”

Derek let out a low intelligible grumble followed by, “Totally worth it...It’ll heal.....most likely.”

“Nope, that’s it. Get up, come on get up!” Stiles stood a little and tried pulling Derek to at least sitting position. “ you’ve got to be kidding me, you weigh a ton. C’mon, seriously!”

Just then Derek reached up both hand and grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him down.

“Oh god, Dere-” Their faces collided in a kiss and Stiles went limp. Stiles could feel the warmth of Dereks lips against his and it felt like a burst of sunshine on his face. It ended far too soon and left him a little dizzy.

“I uh...hm. I-” Derek finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Stiles before sitting up and grabbing his pants.

Stiles was still a little surprised but managed to pull himself together for a short amount of time. “Well as far as first kisses go, you certainly did not disappoint.” Derek let out a soft chuckle.

“Alright I’m going to head up to your room and I’ll sneak out as soon as your father gets here. I’m not leaving you alone for a minute. I haven’t forgotten about those lurkers. Just go about your business and after I leave text me if you need me or you’re in trouble.”

Stiles shook his head in agreement and they parted ways after stiles stuck Derek with a quick kiss on the cheek. Thank god he walked out right after because Stiles wasn’t sure he would ever be his normal pale self again. He got his super human blushing powers from his mother.  
~  
Stiles began to cook for his fathers return. He was actually pretty excited. It hadn’t been long since he’d seen him but he usually didn’t go a day without seeing him so it was a little weird. Plus he was just glad to have him back and better.   
Stiles decided to shoot a quick text up to Derek in his room.  
‘Wish had a little more time to hang out ;]’  
Before he could question it he hit send and immediately started to freak out and wonder if the winky face had been too much.  
~  
His Dad got home and they ate dinner and joked about how gross the hospital had been and how he had missed stiles and his home cookin’. After they hung out and watched some TV his dad decided to get some sleep. Stiles had noticed he looked a little more tired than usual but he tried not to let it bother him. After all, he had his dad back and he was sure he would be better soon enough.

So he went and showered and got ready for bed. Stiles looked down and noticed he had a text from Derek from earlier.  
‘Me too’

Stiles laid in his bed and thought about all that had been going on with Derek and it made him smile. He had remembered the kiss and how it had made him feel as he was slowly drifting off into dream land. He hope he could maybe relive it in his dreams since he didn’t get to do it more earlier.

He could feel the heavy blanket of unconsciousness cover him. And suddenly, his chest started to tighten and he couldn’t breathe. He felt pressure over his mouth as he started to see stars and lose consciousness. He let out a low groan before finally giving in to his captor.


	10. The beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one is a bit longer than all the rest! At first I just couldn't get anything out even though I knew exactly where I wanted to go with it. But then It just started flowing out of me and out came this. This is the final chapter of part one! I hope to have a name and a first chapter for the next installment soon! I really hope you guys like what I plan to do with this. Don't worry though, I know this one is a little mysterious, I swear everything will be explained!
> 
> I just wanted to work with Stiles and his family history. I think I've come up with something pretty interesting and I really hope you guys feel the same! Sorry for any errors and blah blah blah as usual. Love you all! ENJOY! ;D

Stiles was fading. In and out. It was getting a little easier to remain awake while keeping his eyes closed now that the effects were wearing off. He would have to applaud them for quality drugs when he decided to fully commit to waking up and letting them know he was conscious. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wake up fully. He could hear them talking off in the distance and they weren’t making his immediate future sound to exciting depending on what you’re into.

The voices started to lower and stiles thought he was fading out again but he soon realized that they had started whispering a little. Luckily he could still eavesdrop on them.

“I don’t know if I can do it. I didn’t realize how young he was.”  
“Oh come one, don’t act like you didn’t know what you were getting into. Torture is torture. Besides, the timing was specific. We have to do it tonight when the moon is full. His alpha will be busy with those socially challenged rejects that he bit.”

Crap. Crap crap crap. He tried to steady his slowly quickening pulse, knowing that they would probably catch on and realize he was awake. Although he would never really be ready and willing for some torture.

Stiles clung to the idea that Derek would hopefully catch on and come save him somehow. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been passed out but it had to have been at least all night. Maybe even part of the day if they were riding on Derek having his hands full tonight.The odds weren’t good either way. He wasn’t sure how many people were in this alpha pack, but he knew that one alpha alone was a bit of a task to take down. Hopeful as he was, Stiles didn’t see himself getting out of this, at least not unscathed. Just then he realized things had gone silent and he felt a firm hand across his face. 

Speaking of unscathed.   
~  
Derek didn’t sleep a wink that night. He had this insane nagging feeling that as soon as he let Stiles out of his sight, something bad would happen to him. He sent him a text and waited.   
Hours passed and nothing. It occurred to him that Stiles was probably asleep and he needed to stop being so paranoid.

He tried and tried to fall asleep all night and finally managed to just as the sun was rising. He passed out and didn’t wake till 6:00 that day. He woke up, cursing himself for sleeping in and the jolted up and out of bed as he realized the moon would be full tonight. He had to round up his dwindling sad excuse of a pack and prepare them for the night. 

Derek got dressed as quickly as possible and hurried out the door, not forgetting to grab his phone on the way.

~ 

He had been beat up before. Multiple times. Even as a kid he was pretty accident prone. But no matter how he tried to remember being hurt worse, nothing seemed to compare the the beating and the torture he was being put through right now.

“You’re going to tell us everything eventually. All you need to do is give in and we’ll let you free. We’re only going to hurt your little alpha friend if he decides not to join us. We have our ways to talk him into that, we just need a little...help first. Come on, we know you’ve more information than the rest. We have been watching. We knew you two would become intimate even before you did. We could smell it.”

Stiles gathered thee blood in his mouth and spat in the Alphas face and the mangrabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted Stiles right out of his chair and gave him a swift knee to the stomach.

“I’m not telling you shit. Nothing I give you will ever make Derek abandon any of us. You’re an idiot if you think you can. Obviously you haven’t been watching close enough.”

“Shut up you pathetic human!” Said the other alpha, lurking back in the shadows of the filthy room he was being held in.

“What? Now you want me to shut up? You guys really need to get your priorities straight. Either you need me to talk or you don’t. You guys really need to learn how to properly torture someone. Maybe then you might actually get something out of me.”

The Alpha dropped him hard back into the chair and Stiles let out a groan as he felt a stone fist slam against his cheek bone. His vision went out of focus for a couple seconds and his head started to feel fuzzy.

Just like that the alpha was inches from his face and Stiles could feel his grip tighten around his shoulders.

“Jesus, just because you’re an animal doesn’t mean you need to have poor hygiene. When is the last time you brushed your teeth?”

He winced with his non-swollen eye as he felt his nails extend and peirce his flesh. He let out a growl that turned into a low chuckle.

“You see, this was only the first part. Just for fun, and we always like to see if getting physical is the way to break you. I’m not even the expert on torture here. But you see,” He gestured to the lurker in the darkened corner of the room, “My little friend here, he’s our resident expert on the subject. He knows how to make you scream. He knows how to make it hurt as much as possible and keep you awake through the whole thing. Be wary little boy,” He ran his hand across Stiles cheek and Stiles jerked away, “This one will make you talk. When he’s done, we’ll have what we need.” He gave one last grin and walked over to the other man.

“Make it last as long as you need. Come get me when you have everything.”

The figure stepped out or the dark and shook his head. He slowly made his way to where Stiles was sitting, arms tied up. Stiles cringed as the man ran a finger over his bloody tearstained and bruised cheek.

“Don’t worry boy, I’m not going to hurt your out sides like my friend did. I have more fun form of torture. You see, there are perks to being in a pack of alphas. As you may know already, the more wolves in a pack, the stronger it will be. but if all the wolves are alphas, well, we each have our own little gifts from being so strong. You’re about to find out mine.”

“Bring it bitc-” Stiles let out a scream as the man placed his hands on his skull. It felt as if he was splitting it open to see hollow him out. It took his breath away for a second and then the pain was just....gone.

“Oh please, I haven’t even started. Just making a connection so I can really start having fun. Try not brace yourself, I do tend to prefer these things to go smoothly and quickly.”

Stiles watched as the man closed his eyes. He could feel something in the back of his mind start to vibrate and it was as if he was in a dream all of the sudden. He was at home and his father was there yelling at him and cursing. Everything felt so real, like if he reached out and touched his father he would feel the blood pulsing under his skin. No, he was trapped in a nightmare.

“This is all your fault Stiles. It’s always you. You lie and you lie and everything gets so messed up and it’s all because of you. Your lies led to your mothers death and now it my turn to die.”

Before Stiles could do or say anything, his dad suddenly had a gun in his hand and held to his head. He screamed as he watched his father pull the trigger and take his own life, spraying it all over the walls. His father collapsed and he ran to his side, crying hysterically was an understatement at this point. His heart felt like it was imploding in on itself, creating a black hole in his chest and consuming everything that he was. 

Then, with a Jolt, he was back in the dirty room. Stiles could still feel himself crying. He closed his eyes and wished it would just stop. He wasn’t sure his heart could take anything else, but he had to stay strong. Stiles knew that he was just messing with his mind. He had to stay strong for Derek. He wouldn’t let them get to him.

“Anything you want to tell me before I go back in?”

Stiles responded by lifting his duct taped feet off the ground and smashing them into the mans groin. If he thought Stiles was going to give in that easy, he had another thing coming.

The man doubled over slightly and came back up, quickly catching his breath.

“Come on, is that all you got? Hit me with your little mind warp again, that was fun.”  
The man chuckled. “Oh please, I think I know just the thing to get you talking.”

He put his hands back on Stiles head and began to focus again. The walls around them started to fade again and suddenly he was at the edge of the forest, by the cliffs he knew all too well.

Stiles was silent. “Come here my love, come give me one last kiss before I go. I’m afraid it’s time for me.”

Stiles could feel his face grow hot and felt the tickle of a tear fall down his cheek, burning through a cut. He stepped forward until he was about a foot away. She took him by the hands and brought them up in between them. She placed a knife in his hands and forced him to stab her in the chest.

He cried out and watched as she just smiled at him. Just then there was a flash and something was different. The knife and the wound were both gone and His mother had a concerned look on her face.

“Stiles, I’ve severed his connection for the moment. Your life might become a little complicated after all this is over. You must find out about our ancestry the hard way. There is a reason I am able to speak with you right now. Something in your DNA is about to be triggered, allowing me to slip in and intervene. Stiles I must go. this is how it is meant to be.”

With that, there was another flash and the scene was back to as it was before. The knife sticking out of her chest, his mother stepped back and her eyes lit up from behind as she stepped over the edge.

Stiles screamed and there was another flash. Somehow he was back in the Poorly lit room. The man was on the ground but there was a pounding in his head.

He felt as if he was watching himself from across the room. Light shown from his back and forehead, engulfing him and turning everything around him a blinding white before snapping back to normal. but when everything was normal again, he wasn’t in the room anymore.

Stiles was somehow laying curled up and bloody on his bedroom floor. He reached out for his phone and dialed. It rang once before Derek answered.

“Stiles, where are you? I’ve been trying to find you.”

It was hard for Stiles to talk but he managed to choke out a few words.

“Derek I- I need you here. Get to my house fast. Please.”


End file.
